warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Sally Stukowski
Sally Ann Stukowski (also known as Helen ColdbyPast Imperfect (see this image), among other aliasesThe 40th Floor (see this image)) was an FBI investigator who graduated from the FBI academy in 2005 and worked in the agency's offices in Texas before moving in 2008Emily Lake (see this image). She was the lead investigator on the mysterious killing case in Denver. When she learns that Warehouse Agents Pete Lattimer and Steve Jinks are on "her" crime scene, she becomes very angry. She then has two FBI agents escort Lattimer and Jinks out. It is implied at this time that this is Stukowski's first big case. Later, at the second crime scene, she refuses to share info with Lattimer and Jinks. The warehouse agents manage to get Stukowski to admit that there is a connection between the two deaths and the banking convention. She is later seen at the Banking Convention and confronts Lattimer and Jinks on how they got into the event. Both Lattimer and Jinks attack the men that she is with. Afterwards she goes with Jinks to the Assassin's hotel room where they find the last page of the folio. She and Jinks then travel outside to find Lattimer. It is here that Stukowski gives Lattimer a piece of her mind, but also thanks him for his help. Later, following the assassin's report to the mastermind behind the killings, Stukowski steps out of the shadows and suffocates the assassin with a plastic bag. Later she and an associate (also employed by the mysterious mastermind), bring a person who is an expert in hacking, who also was the person who caused a disease to effect people that turned them to clay, to the mysterious man without the hacker's consent because of his expert computer skills. She re-appears in Don't Hate The Player, having called Jinks with a suspected suicide that was, as she called it, "weird". This was all part of a larger ploy on her part. Steve and Artie are called in, knowing that Artie would see the nearby Van Gogh painting as an artifact. This convinces Artie to steal the painting. She listens in to this and while Steve and Artie are trying to steal the painting that night, she waits for them and threatens to trip the gallery's alarms if they don't let her in on it. She sneezes on the painting which activates it, which causes heavy winds to blow them across the room. Sally is nearly blown out the window, but is saved by Steve. She screams as she struggles to hang on until Artie deactivates it. After Artie swaps the artifact for a fake, the alarm is tripped, Sally grabs the painting and makes an escape. Later, after Artie and Steve have been arrested, she saves them from the police, telling an officer that they were both working for her in an "anti-terrorist forgery bust". She returns the artifact to them saying that she saw an opportunity to escape and if she hadn't then they all would have been arrested with a man in a black car nodding at her. At the end of the episode she is shown approaching the Mysterious Man (revealed to be wheelchair-bound) simply saying "it's done". Back at the Warehouse thousands of tiny mechanical bugs tear their way out of the painting. At the end of Past Imperfect, she was revealed to have been the person who was not only driving the car that Claudia Donovan saw before she and Steve passed out, but also the person who stole the artifact that Claudia and Steve retrieved. She had hired the car from Aveco Car Rental in Milwaukee, WI under the name Helen Coldby, using a Wisconsin driver's license which shows her address as from Bridgewater, IA. In The 40th Floor she is captured by Warehouse Agents Steve Jinks, Pete Lattimer and Myka Bering after she kills Theadora Stanton. After she is captured, the agents use several artifacts to get information from her (without any pain). After the agents leave, with Steve left behind to watch her, Irene Frederic arrives. After attempts to talk to her prove useless, Fredric uses Shirō Ishii's Medal on her. Sally manages to escape after Steve pulls his service weapon on Mrs.Fredric. Sally reports back to Walter Sykes, who is disappointed as she was not able to kill The Regents. She is then killed by Marcus Diamond, who uses a lethal injection that will make Sally's death look like an undetected heart defect. The newspaper article read: "FBI Agent Found Dead In Apartment". Appearances * The New Guy * Love Sick * Don't Hate The Player * Past Imperfect (Driver License) * The 40th Floor Trivia * Her southern accent was actually fake as she is from Connecticut, and was using the accent to help cover up her past. * According to her obituary, Sally was 29 when she died; assuming the episode takes place in 2011, she would have been born sometime in or around 1982. ** The obituary also states that she had parents and two brothers. References Stukowski Stukowski Stukowski Stukowski